shafadorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion System
Ki is a force present in all forms of life. When the soul penetrates a living organism at the time of its birth, it impregnates all of its being and becomes one with it. Even though all things possess a spirit, only those beings truly alive completely blend their body and soul. If a stone breaks in half, its soul divides in two. When a living creature dies, the spirit is separated from the body. When souls cling to their earthly abode, they impregnate it with their essence, thus creating the physical energy we call Ki. Such force depends exclusively on the fusion of body and spirit, and so it flows internally through all human beings. This is not to say only organic beings can use Ki; elemental creatures without a physical form can develop these abilities as well. A soul's true fusion with a material abode is all it takes to make use of Dominion Abilities. Some people explain physical energy as a source of living heat. That is why the undead - those who have lost their souls but remain in this world - exude an intense spiritual chill. Even though Ki is present in all living organisms, not everyone is fully aware of it. Only those able to sense their own energy and awaken it can control these unbelievable abilities. By doing so, they are breaking the fine line between flesh and soul in order to employ spiritual powers while still inhabiting their bodies. The term "Dominion" derives from the ability these individuals possess to control their energy and utilize it to perform physical actions no other mortal could accomplish. Like the Magicka System, the Dominion System follows a ranking between 1 and 5 that determines the power level of abilities you can use, as well as how many abilities you can start with. Dominion Abilities are much simpler however in that they are merely listed based on their rank and require no special formulas to use. However, unlike Spells and Runes, Dominion Abilities cannot be picked and choose from freely. Many of them have not only a Rank Requirement, but require that you learn other disciplines as well first. Like the Magicka System, a domine may only begin with a number of Dominion Abilities equal to their Rank x 3. The point of the Dominion System was to introduce a form of Martial Magic that allowed domines to perform supernatural feats and special attacks that were within a confirmed set of rules, while not requiring everyone who could do them to be mystics. Because of this domine are still considered supernatural in the world of Shafador, however because of the severe level of self-discipline that is required to master these arts the Church has deemed them acceptable so long as they are not abused. A domine that uses Dominion Abilities to perform evil regularly and noticeably enough will still draw the attention of the Inquisition just as easily as a mystic would. Many of these abilities reference Focusing or accumulating Ki. This is a balancing mechanic added to the Dominion System to keep players from over using abilities. In order to use Dominion Abilities, a domine must Focus for a number of posts, effectively describing the domine meditating or some other method of accumulating Ki. Likewise a player can simply skip their post for a number of turns. For each post you Focus you can use one Dominion Ability, and the Ki you have accumulated can be stored for later use, however a domine can only activate a number of abilities equal to their current Dominion Rank per post. These rules mainly only apply to combat to support a fair environment. 'Domine Ranks' It should be noted that the Ranks are not simply a number on a sheet, but actually a representation of skill and power. Like in the Magicka System, Ranks are leveled between 1 and 5, each one representing a different level of skill. Below will be a brief description of each Rank and what qualifies for having it. 'Initiate' The lowest Rank of domines, this is the level of those who are self taught or only just now learning the ways of Ki and Dominion. Those of this Rank lack skill and discipline and are the most common domines in Shafador. 'Novice' A Novice is someone who has dedicated themselves to the Path of Dominion, those who have spent some time training their bodies and minds to become masters of them. Members of this Rank are true domines, those who have spent several years training and often require tutelage. 'Adept' The Adepts are often the most powerful domines one encounters in Gaia. To attain this level requires a vast amount of dedication and self-discipline. Many view those that have attained this level of skill as supernatural and fear them because of it. 'Master' Very few every reach this level of mastery over the body and mind. Many believe the Apostles were capable of these strengths and feats and those who are capable of this Rank are irrefutably supernatural. 'Grand Master' The pinnacle of Dominion capabilities. Those who reach this level are akin to Gods, and it is thought that the Messiah, Aeolus Hawke, and Rah may be the only people to have ever attained this level of perfection. 'RANK 1' 'Use of Ki' This is the foundational Dominion Ability upon which all others are based. It allows a domine to awaken his inner energy and use it subconsciously. Requirements: None 'Ki Control' This ability allows total control of inner energy. A domine with this ability is fully aware of his supernatural power and can accumulate Ki. Once acquired, Ki Control allows domines to learn Dominion Techniques. Requirement: Use of Ki 'Ki Detection' This ability allows a domine to detect a being's energy. Thus, a domine with this ability is aware of any source of energy present in an area, but cannot determine its form, size, or intensity. Ki Detection effortlessly overcomes obstacles such as solid objects and closed spaces, but it cannot penetrate sealed energy fields. Requirement: Use of Ki 'RANK 2' 'Erudition' Erudition allows domines to determine the strength and form of any energy perceived. The use of this ability makes it possible to tell if someone is accumulating Ki or if an opponent is particularly strong. It can also provide information as to a particular individual's energy type when specifically sought. For instance, a domine might find the exact cell in which his friends are captive without the need of opening the door. Requirement: Ki Detection 'Weight Elimination' Through control of energy, a domine may affect his own body mass and partially ignore the effects of gravity. By using this ability, a domine can temporarily perform actions otherwise impossible - such as running up walls or even running on water. A domine using this ability can run along any type of surface at his full movement speed for a single post. For example, a domine that can normally run several yards in a single dash who attempts to cross to the other side of a river using this ability will successfully cover the distance of the dash, but he will inevitably sink if the river stretches beyond that point. The effect of this ability may be extended by one post per post spent accumulating Ki. Requirement: Use of Ki 'Levitation' This ability allows a domine to glide through the air and move freely. A domine can only move at one-quarter their normal movement speed and must maintain concentration in order to continue levitating. Requirement: Weight Elimination 'Object Motion' Armed with this ability, a domine can project his energy, using it as an extension of his own body, to touch and move objects over a distance. An object so moved must be within sight of the domine, or the domine must have a very definite notion of its location. Requirement: Levitation 'Use of Necessary Energy' A domine with this ability can control his energy in such a way that he employs only the required amount for each one of his actions. This allows him to run or carry out sustained efforts for days without suffering the effects of exhaustion. Use of Necessary Energy multiplies the amount of time a domine can spend on physical labor, running, or performing heavy tasks by a factor of 10. Requirement: Use of Ki 'RANK 3' 'Presence Extrusion' This ability allows a domine to create an invisible aura of Ki around himself. In this way, he can physically touch pure energy and intangible elements - such as fire, spectral beings, or even magic. In physical combat, a domine using Presence Extrusion may injure beings normally only vulnerable to supernatural attacks. This also allows domines to repel supernatural effects or even slash a fireball in half. Requirement: Use of Ki 'Energy Armor' This ability allows a domine to use his aura as a spiritual shield against esoteric effects and pure energy based attacks. Even though this ability counts as armor, a domine does not suffer any penalties for using additional layers of protection. Requirement: Presence Extrusion 'Aura Extension' This ability allows a domine to extend his aura and convey energy to any hand-held device as if it were a natural extension of the individual. Aura Extension channels a domine's essence through a weapon, for example, making it more powerful and difficult to break. This ability allows a domine to extend the powers bestowed by Presence Extrusion to his weapon, granting it the possibility of damaging Energy as if it were a mystical device. These aura-powered weapons can also stop supernatural attacks and similar effects. The latter ability may also be applied to armor. If two individuals engage in combat using weapons powered by this ability, the clash of their sharp edges will send out sparks visible to everyone. Requirements: Presence Extrusion 'Ki Transmission' This ability allows a domine to transmit or absorb Ki from another subject. When two individuals with this ability meet, they can exchange their Ki feely. Effectively, a domine must spend a number of points Focusing to accumulate Ki equal to the number of abilities he wishes to activate, a domine using this ability multiplies the number of posts spent Focusing by the number of sources he is receiving Ki from. Requirement: Use of K 'Ki Healing' This ability allows a domine to mend injuries and heal wounds. A domine with this ability can heal himself or any other individual with which he comes into contact. This ability cannot restore health completely; it can only repair up to half the damage. Requirement: Ki Transmission 'RANK 4' 'Flight' This ability provides a domine with complete control of his body mass, enabling him to move in the air as freely as he would on the ground. This ability releases the movement restrictions present in Levitation, allowing a domine to move at their full movement speed. Requirement: Levitation 'Ki Concealment' A domine with this ability hides the traces of his energy, rendering it invisible to Ki Detection and Erudition. Technically, it creates a spiritual void that hinders tracking. Ki Concealment can also distort energy information gathered with Erudition. Individuals may send out false information to those using Erudition. Finally this ability also grants certain advantages against supernatural detection. If a domine using Ki Concealment is being tracked down by a spell or psychic ability, he gains an effective +50% Resistance to Magic for the purposes of overcoming this spell. Requirement: Use of Necessary Energy 'False Death' This ability enables a domine to slip into a comatose state very much like death. Someone in this state cannot move but will be aware of any event taking place around him. Anyone examining his body will conclude the subject is actually dead. The "corpse" possesses no breath, heartbeat, or energy. The only way to assess the domine's true condition is through the use of Magic, though the domine gains the same benefit as Ki Concealment against this form of Magical detection. Regaining control of the body after use of False Death takes several minutes. During this time, the recovering domine still cannot move - though his body's functions are returning to normal. Requirement: Ki Concealment 'Elimination of Necessities' A domine with this ability has virtually eliminated his physical needs, requiring only one-tenth the food, water, and sleep of a normal person. Requirement: Use of Necessary Energy 'Physical Augmentation' By using internal energy, individuals with this ability can increase their physical might by up to three times higher than their original values. The number of posts they must spend Focusing equals the number of times they wish to increase their physical attributes, up to two posts total. In addition, the use of this ability requires intense concentration and thus counts as if the domine had used one of their allowed Dominion Abilities each post. Requirement: Use of Necessary Energy 'Inhumanity' This ability allows a domine to perform physical tasks otherwise impossible to human beings, allowing them to perform feats reserved for true legends and the supernatural. Requirement: Use of Ki 'RANK 5' 'Destruction By Ki' Using this ability, an individual may project his energy to destroy targets encountered in his path. Characters using this ability must touch or be in physical contact with the object they wish to destroy. When used against a living creature, Destruction By Ki causes severe damage to the target, causing bone to crack and flesh to rip and burst. Inorganic objects are immediately destroyed. Since Destruction By Ki is regarded as an attack, it cannot be maintained. A domine must Focus every post he wishes to make this kind of attack. Requirement: Presence Extrusion 'Zen' Zen is the state of ultimate perfection in body and soul. It works exactly like Inhumanity, except it increases their domines physical and mental capabilities to the same degree as the Gods. 'Dominion Techniques' In addition to the standard Dominion Abilities of the Dominion System, there are also several Martial Forms that a domine can learn. These Forms are separated into 5 abilities, each split up amongst the different Ranks. These Forms require slightly more dedication and discipline than the standard Dominion Abilities, and because of that a domine can only learn one of them at a time. 'Celeritas' Celeritas is an art based mostly on speed. By controlling body energy to enhance his senses, someone using this discipline can react at the speed of thought, anticipating any of his opponents' actions. All Celeritas Techniques are offensive. This art does not concern itself with defense of any kind. It conquers and subjects. Excisum Aeris – Level 1 This Technique allows the domine to emit a full Ki explosion at a specific moment, projecting a blow at such speed that it causes the air to warp while he advances to attack. Velocitas Ventus – Level 1 By increasing his speed beyond human limits, a domine can travel so fast that his body seems to split. In this way, he can attack four times during his post. Excisum Magister – Level 3 The fighter concentrates all his energy in a single move - an attack of such speed that it has the ability to split an opponent's body. Magnus Exactor – Level 3 The domine moves at full speed shattering all obstacles in his way up to a 30-foot radius. The victims of the attack only manage to see someone suddenly materialize and charge against them, only to disappear soon after. Summun – Level 5 The domine reaches out his arms and vanishes momentarily. Right at that moment, he begins to materialize around the victim, continually going back and forth through his body, destroying him completely in the process. The attacker appears to vanish, then materialize in a whirling blur of motion that completely destroys his victim. This Technique allows a domine to perform nine attacks in a single post, the first of which is usually accompanied by a surprise attack due to its immense reaction speed. 'Ignis' Ignis is the essence of flame - a style that uses Ki to perform powerful fire attacks. This style is often employed by many Duk'zarist. Feuer '''– Level 1 By concentrating Ki in his weapon, a domine can surround it with an aura of fire, thus increasing its base damage. Feuer requires concentration and thus must be maintained by Focusing on it each post. This is also a key Technique in performing subsequent attacks of greater power. '''Le Feu – Level 1 This Technique unleashes a potent ball of fire which can strike a target up to 60 feet away. Horecka – Level 3 This Technique unleashes an inferno that devours everything contained within a 150-foot radius around the domine in a huge explosion. This fire is intense and can cause serious damage, but requires the domine be maintaining Feuer to use it. Vatra – Level 3 Like a phoenix, the attacker wreathes himself in flames and charges against his opponent with an attack that consumes himself physically and spiritually. Vatra requires the attacker be maintaining Feuer. Eld – Level 5 This frightening Technique has devastating effects, both on the victim and the performer. In order to employ it, a domine must sacrifice part of his vital energy, inflicting some form of physical injury. In addition to increasing domines accuracy with the weapon, they will also inflict wounds with a severity equal to double that which they inflict on themselves. This Technique is often referred to as Eye for an Eye, and requires Feuer be active. 'The Dragon' The secrets of this ancient art are said to have been passed down from one of the Great Beasts. All its Techniques are as varied as they are powerful, and they resemble the powers of the creature upon which they are inspired. Each time a domine uses one of these Techniques, his body is covered with tattoos suggestive of dragon power. The Scales – Level 1 Dragons are equipped to face a multitude of enemies. Thus, they can repel attacks as if they were wearing armor made from the scales of their forbearers. The Claws – Level 1 There are few things as lethal as a dragon's claws. Executing this Technique permits the user to make attacks with their bare hands as if they were using the claws of a dragon. The Fang – Level 3 This Technique allows the attacker to ignore most suits of mundane armor and increase the potency of their own attacks, rending through iron as if it were paper. The Tail – Level 3 A dragon's tail flap can send entire armies flying. This Technique allows a domine to make a forceful attack within an 80-foot radius using his weapon. Any individual struck by this Technique is knocked to the ground. The Dragon's Breath – Level 5 This Technique fires a pulse of pure energy up to a maximum distance of one mile. At the will of the user, the pulse bursts causing utter destruction in a 300-foot radius. The damage Dragon's Breath deals is equivalent to a large explosive device.